hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ordinary Duo!
http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/TV/hanadan/4.html (Japanese) is the fourth episode of the anime adaptation of the Japanese manga, Boys Over Flowers. The episode first aired on September 29, 1996. It also marks the first appearance of Kazuya Aoike in the anime. After Tsukushi Makino resolves to avoid the F4, a childhood friend, Kazuya, transfers to Eitoku Academy. Tsukasa Domyoji becomes jealous and gives Kazuya a red card. A new wave of bullying ensues until Rui Hanazawa steps in. Plot Having just arrived from France, Shizuka Todo greets Rui Hanazawa at Eitoku Academy by jumping into his arms. Tsukushi Makino watches the exchange from a balcony above as the two kiss. She is stunned by Shizuka's beauty, describing it in detail. The rest of F4 arrive seconds later to meet Shizuka. She greets them all with a peck on the lips, shocking Tsukushi as she wonders "Who kisses just to say hello?!" Shizuka and the F4 leave the school to go celebrate her return. Tsukushi continues staring at Shizuka, saying to herself "I thought women like that existed only in novels or movies." The thought depresses Tsukushi since it causes her to think that she does not stand a chance against Shizuka at winning Rui's heart. That night at dinner, the banter between Tsukushi's family reminds her of the wide gap between herself and the students at Eitoku Academy. She decides that she should forget about her crush on Rui and resolves to stay away from the F4. Tsukushi takes her voice recorder and says "Bye-bye, Rui Hanazawa." Meanwhile, Shizuka is happily chatting with the F4, while Rui sits with a sullen look. Sojiro Nishikado comments on this, before Tsukasa Domyoji says "He always gets moody when he's happy." Rui blurts out that her modelling photos of her "practically naked" have been bothering him. Shizuka assures him that it is just a part of her job. A few minutes later, Rui does not seem wholly satisfied with her answer as he watches her dance with the other guys. The next morning, Tsukushi unconsciously braids her hair into pigtails before heading to school. Tsukasa teases her about her hair, calling it "The perfect style for a pauper." Despite his goading her, Tsukushi remembers her decision and runs away instead of responding. She later runs into Kazuya Aoike, an old classmate from elementary school. Tsukushi is happy to see him again, but hesitates due to her status as the school pariah. She, however, cannot say no when Kazuya tells her "You're the only one I can rely on!" The F4 see the two of them together. Tsukushi promptly runs off with Kazuya and warns him to avoid the F4. At lunch, she and Kazuya talk about light-hearted topics. Tsukasa sees them, causing his anger to mount. After school, Kazuya opens his locker and finds a red card. Tsukushi stares in silent horror. Kazuya mistakes it to be a welcome sign from the other students, whom immediately disperse. They return soon with eggs, which they fling at Kazuya. Tsukushi leads him away, but they are meet with more bullies at every turn. She spots Tsukasa watching them from a balcony and goes to confront him. When she questions his reasons for targeting, he becomes angry and yells "Because you don't understand a thing!" Their argument grows more intense due to neither really understanding the other. She eventually shouts at Tsukasa that she likes Kazuya. He slaps her, which Tsukushi retaliates against with a punch. She then runs off to help Kazuya. Tsukushi quickly helps Kazuya and the two run off to hide. She advises Kazuya to transfer schools. He rejects the idea, telling her "If I'm with you, I can take it." Yuriko Asai and her friends interrupt their conversation and notify the other students of their hiding spot. They are forced to run again. A teacher trips one of the bullies, before noticing a flyer for the school's summer trip which makes her sigh. In the university's cafeteria, the F4 and Shizuka are having lunch when Tsukushi and Kazuya burst in. The bullies catch up within a few seconds and hit them with brooms. Tsukushi is embarrassed to be seen by Shizuka like this. Much to everyone's surprise, Rui hits one of the bullies with a broom and picks up Tsukushi, before declaring "Quit acting like kids!" Cast and characters Other *Tsubaki Domyoji *Tsubaki's husband Additional voices'https://www.mau2.com/anime/hanayoridango/casts (Japanese) *Yusuke Oguri (male student) *Naomi Matamura (female student A) *Miwa Matsumoto (female student B) Staff *'Screenplay: Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Ryo Tachiba *'Animation director': Tomoko Ito *'Art director': Toshikazu Ishiwata Notes *This episode covers chapters eight and nine of the original manga. References See also External links *"The Ordinary Duo!" at the official website *"The Ordinary Duo!" on Toei Animation * Ordinary Duo!, The Ordinary Duo!, The Ordinary Duo!, The Ordinary Duo!, The